Mais do que um Amor de Verão - Oneshot
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Bella viaja para Forks em suas ultimas férias de verão antes de entrar para a faculdade, mas lá conhece o circom da Familia Cullen e acaba mudando todos os seus planos de vida.


**Narrado por Bella**

**A**inda me lembro da primeira vez que o vi... Ele usava uma máscara –o que não me impedia de ver seus olhos mesmo à distância- e corria risco de vida. Desde que o conheci, vi que ele adorava o que fazia. E olhando para ele agora, que estava revisando sua 'arma letal' com um brilho no olhar percebi que ele seria assim até o dia de sua morte.

_5 anos antes..._

Eram minhas últimas férias de verão antes que eu fosse para a faculdade. Eu tinha um futuro brilhante e cheio de conquistas pela frente, como médica pediatra. Meus pais e toda a minha família não podiam estar mais orgulhosos. Fomos para a nossa casa de descanso da família em uma cidadezinha chuvosa e acolhedora chamada Forks. Eu adorava aquele lugar, principalmente as praias em La Pushi que eram marcadas com lembranças da minha infância.

Eu passava boa parte do meu tempo em meu quarto escrevendo, como agora. Meu notebook estava sobre minhas pernas enquanto digitava um texto para o concurso de histórias do TwiContest que eu havia me inscrito. Minha história era sobre uma bailarina certinha que teria que ensinar um rebelde a ter disciplina com a dança e então ela acabava se apaixonando por ele. Eu estava tão centrada em minha história que nem ao menos percebi que era observada.

– Adoro suas histórias sabia? – A voz de Alice, noiva do meu irmão Jasper e minha melhor amiga, disse.

– Obrigada. – Eu disse sem retirar os olhos da tela.

– Você deveria fazer carreira como escritora. – Alice se sentou a minha frente.

– Alice, eu já tenho uma carreira para seguir.

– Você tem uma carreira ou está apenas seguindo a carreira que seu pai gostaria de ter tido? – A encarei enquanto ela erguia uma sobrancelha, me encarando divertida.

– É claro que sou eu! – Sibilei enquanto salvava meu arquivo de texto, agora sai do ritmo e não teria mais cabeça para escrever, pelo menos não enquanto eu não estivesse sozinha com meus pensamentos.

– Sei, sei... – Alice resmungou e olhou para algum ponto fora da janela – Chegou um circo na cidade, a apresentação de estréia é amanhã. – Ela comentou e puxou uma linha do meu lençol fingindo casualidade em seu comentário.

A palavra 'circo' me causou arrepios involuntários carregados por lembranças não queridas. Eu tinha apenas 10 anos quando fui a um circo pela primeira vez...

Estava eu contente e cheia de expectativas com o espetáculo. Saltitava freneticamente em meu lugar esperando pelo show, quando de repente as luzes se apagaram e quando a luz voltou um palhaço estava parado em minha frente a um palmo do meu rosto, soltei um grito de susto e então ele apertou uma flor que tinha na lapela do seu paletó laranja e levei um esguicho de água na cara. Chorei o caminho inteiro de volta e nunca mais consegui chegar perto de um circo. Sem contar o medo ridículo que eu nutria até hoje por palhaços.

– Não. - Não seja boba Bella, circos são tão inofensivos quanto eu! – Alice disse me fazendo rir de sua cara.

– Você não é inofensiva! – eu disse rindo e ela me acompanhou, logo nós duas gargalhávamos.

– Ok... – ela disse recuperando seu fôlego. – Eu sei que você tem medo de circos, mas este circo é diferente.

– Sério?

– É um circo de ilusionismo – seus olhos brilhavam – Vi o cartaz da atração principal hoje. Imagine... – disse ela fazendo um gesto amplo com suas mãos, como se quisesse me mostrar algo precioso – Um globo da morte, fogo e um mascarado gostoso atravessando o globo em chamas montado em uma moto.

– Alice, eu não me sinto bem em circos. – Falei me ajeitando em minha cama.

– Mas você já foi ao circo de Soleil, e você adorou!

– O nível é outro né? Estamos falando de arte e não de palhaçada, aquilo é quase como... como um quadro em movimento a ser admirado...

– Fala sério! – Alice se levantou irritada. – Esteja pronta amanhã às 19hrs e você vai engolir essa sua língua grande! – E saiu do meu quarto batendo a porta. No corredor pude ouvi-la comunicando a Jasper com gritinho de: "vamos ao circo!", eu já a imaginava pulando no colo dele contente.

[..]

– Juro que se algum palhaço aparecer na minha frente... – ameacei -... que lhe arranco a cabeça colorida à unhada e jogo para os leões comerem!

– Eu já te disse que é um circo de ilusionismo né? – Alice disse enquanto saltitava em direção a grande tenda vermelha do circo. – Portanto sem leões!

– Sem problemas, dou um jeito de me livrar do corpo depois... – ela e meu irmão riram.

– Você é tão engraçada quando quer! – Jasper disse rindo e olhando admirado para Alice que agora estava empolgada comprando maçãs do amor. Sério, Alice e Jasper eram tão apaixonados um pelo outro que você podia pegar o amor deles com as mãos.

Sentei-me na arquibancada esperando pelo início do espetáculo. Quando as luzes se apagaram segurei a respiração e fechei os olhos, só esperando que quando eu os abrisse que um palhaço estivesse ali me encarando.

Ok... engoli minha língua! O show foi incrível. Assisti a várias apresentações, onde em uma delas alguém se livrava de correntes dentro de uma caixa de vidro e depois atravessava o vidro sem nenhuma corrente prendendo-o.

Uma das apresentações que mais me impressionou foi o Canto da Sereia. Uma linda mulher - loira e perfeita como uma sereia mesmo - estava dentro de um tanque, sem tubos de oxigênio e flutuando lindamente, enquanto um homem alto e musculoso rodeava o tanque. Uma música hipnótica soava ao fundo enquanto uma luz furta cor iluminava o tanque por diversos ângulos causando uma aura celestial na moça vestida de sereia, que movimentava seus braços sensualmente e então no segundo seguinte o homem atravessou o vidro grosso do tanque e estava em frente à sereia flutuando em direção a ela. Eles dançavam de tal forma que pareciam estar fazendo amor ali.

Foi incrível e eu aplaudia de pé no fim da apresentação e então uma chuva de pipoca, vindas de Alice e Jasper vieram em minha direção, uma acertando bem no meu olho.

– Quem é que não gosta de circos agora? – Alice perguntou toda pentelha antes de jogar outra pipoca na minha cara.

– E agora os Irmãos Cullen tem a honra de apresentar nossa última atração! – Falou o locutor em um microfone, enquanto alguns homens entravam pela tenda trazendo o famoso globo da morte. – Com vocês o Motoqueiro Fantasma! – Eu tive que rir, aquele era o nome de um filme com o Nicolas Cage, mas Alice me deu uma cotovelada bem na costela e engoli o riso gemendo de dor.

– Isso dói sabia! – Resmunguei.

– Shiii.

As luzes se apagaram. Pela abertura de entrada quatro homens mascarados vestidos de preto até os pés entraram carregando tochas em chamas e cada um deles foi para os lados do globo da morte e atearam fogo nele. Pude ouvir um rugido alto e uma aceleração de motor e como um jato, uma moto entrou na grande tenda e o motoqueiro que usava uma máscara de caveira e vestia uma calça jeans e uma jaqueta de couro ficou dando voltas pelo picadeiro.

Em uma dessas voltas ele parou bem de frente para onde eu estava e nossos olhares se cruzaram por alguns segundos fazendo com que eu me sentisse aquecida por dentro e então ele se foi...

O globo da morte estava completamente em chamas, não havia forma de se entrar nele, mas o Motoqueiro Fantasma se posicionou na rampa acelerando a moto. O rugido do motor e a crepitação das chamas eram as únicas coisas que podiam ser ouvidas ali devido a grande expectativa do público, eu mesma prendia minha respiração a espera do que estava para acontecer.

E então o motoqueiro foi para os braços da morte e ele voava no ar. Não me pergunte como, mas ele estava dentro do globo, dando voltas completas por ele de cima a baixo, e por onde ele passava as chamas iam se recolhendo como se um aspirador invisível às sugassem, e só ficavam lembranças das chamas que antes queimavam ali deixando apenas rastros de fumaça... Então o motoqueiro já estava fora do globo de alguma forma e as luzes se acenderam e todos, inclusive eu, se levantaram para aplaudir de pé.

E dando mais uma volta pelo picadeiro o Motoqueiro Fantasma parou bem de frente a mim e em nosso encontro de olhares pude constatar que seus olhos eram de um verde incrível. Nossos olhares se demoraram um no outro antes dele arrancar com a moto e partir por onde havia entrado sem deixar rastros de sua presença.

Depois dos shows de ilusionismo os Irmãos Cullen se tornou como qualquer outro circo. No picadeiro havia vários homens vestidos de eletricistas, operários, médicos, ginastas... Todos eles dançavam a música: Macho Man, do Village People.

Macho, macho man (macho man)

_[Macho, macho man (macho man)]_

I've got to be, a macho man

_[Tenho que ser um homem macho]_

Macho, macho ma_n _

_[Macho, um homem macho]_

I've got to be a macho! Ow...(repet_) _

_[Tenho que ser macho (repete)]_

Havia uma mulher vestida de general e com um chicotinho em mãos 'supervisionando' eles dançarem, fazendo-os suar a camisa, e quando ela virava de costas, todos encenavam o 'creu' para ela, arrancando vários risos da platéia. Quando que eu iria me imaginar eu, Isabella Marie Swan, me divertindo em um circo?

– Quero ouvir você dizer agora srta. Swan, que circos são chatos! – Alice disse com seu jeito de pentelha enquanto observávamos Jasper tentando a todo custo, com uma espingarda em mãos tentando derrubar uns patos de borracha porque Alice queria ganhar o urso panda. Meu irmão falhava miseravelmente.

– Alice você sabe que eu tenho medo de palhaços, não de circos. Eu os evitava por não querer ver um palhaço safado me encarando demoniacamente e... Alice! – a chamei, ela olhava de olhos arregalados por cima dos meus ombros, ouvi uma risada gostosa atrás de mim, o que me mandou um calafrio sem sentido por todo o meu corpo.

– Então a senhorita tem medo de palhaços? – Uma voz rouca disse e me virei para encarar o seu dono e encontrei os mesmos olhos que me encararam mais cedo, aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes do Motoqueiro Fantasma. Se possível, o dono dos olhos era mais lindo do que seus olhos. Ele era alto, de ombros largos, o rosto quadrado, nariz reto, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados como se tivesse acabado de acordar e eram de um cobre incrível, seu corpo era esguio e ele era dono do olhar e do sorriso mais malicioso que já vi antes.

– E o senhor é o Motoqueiro Fantasma? – perguntei e seu sorriso se alargou mais ainda.

– Edward Cullen – ele me estendeu sua mão.

– Isabella Swan – coloquei minha mão na sua e não sei se ele teve consciência do choque elétrico do contato, mas eu tive. – Mas me chame de Bella.

– Combina perfeitamente com você.

– Hem-hem. – Ouvi um tossidinha atrás de mim e só aí percebi que não estávamos sozinhos.

– Essa é Alice, minha melhor amiga. – Apresentei-os.

– Encantado. – ele disse ainda sem tirar os olhos de mim e senti meu rosto e pescoço esquentando, isso lá era hora de corar? Ouvi Alice rindo, mas não lhe dei atenção, eu estava presa em minha bolha particular.

**_We Own The Nigth- Selena Gomes feat. Pixie Lott_**

_ . _

Is it alright, if i'm with you for the night

_[Está ok, se eu passar esta noite com você]_

Hope you don't mind, if you stay by my side

_[Espero que você não se importe de ficar ao meu lado]_

– Quantos anos você tem? – Edward me perguntou do nada, já estávamos a algum tempo conversando sentados em uma barraquinha de comidas e bebidas, eu tinha um refrigerante em mãos.

– Vou fazer 20 e você?

– 24. – ele disse. – E você não é daqui?

– Não, sou de Phoenix. – falei dando um gole na minha bebida. – Eu perguntaria de onde você é, mas você vive com o circo não é?

– Sim e não. – olhei-o confusa. – Temos residência fixa em Nova York, o circo é coisa de família e amigos, só saímos em turnê nas temporadas de férias.

– Isso é muito legal. – sorri. – Então... o que você faz além de ser o Motoqueiro Fantasma? – brinquei com seu 'nome artístico', como ele já havia me explicado.

– Eu sou arquiteto. – ele disse com um sorriso lindo. – E você faz o que?

– Nada ainda, vou começar a faculdade depois dessas férias.

– E você vai se formar em que?

– Medicina, com especialização em pediatria.

– Parece que você não está muito animada com a profissão que escolheu. – pela segunda vez naquela mesma semana alguém me disse algo parecido, isso ia acabar virando rotina.

– Não é isso é que...

– Bella nós já vamos embora. – Alice parou ao meu lado, me interrompendo, Jasper estava em sua cola. Alice ostentava seu urso panda nos braços, no final das contas ela teve que tomar a espingarda de Jasper e ganhar ela mesma o urso.

– É... eu... – me levantei. – Foi legal te conhecer. – fui dar um beijo em seu rosto, mas fui surpreendida quando ele me puxou para um abraço apertado e que eu gostei mais do que deveria. – Então tchau. – eu disse sem graça seguindo minha amiga e meu irmão, mas alguém segurou meu braço, me virei.

– Fica. – Edward pediu olhando em meus olhos e me senti derreter, eu não sabia o que fazer e olhei para os lados pensando em uma alternativa e então tive a minha idéia mais louca.

– Você sabe onde fica a Forks High School? – perguntei e ele acenou positivamente. – Me encontre no estacionamento de lá daqui à uma hora. – ele me olhou com toda a potência devastadora de seu olhar e me lançou o sorriso mais incrivelmente torto que eu já vi em vida, fazendo meu coração bater mais rápido. fazendo meu coraçrando rotina.

We can drive in your car, somewhere into the dark

_[Podemos dirigir em seu carro para algum lugar escuro]_

Pull over and watch the stars

_[Deitar e ver as estrelas]_

We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think

_[Nós podemos dancar, nós podemos cantar, fazer qualquer coisa]_

As long as I'm with you

_[Desde que você esteja comigo]_

A casa estava em completo silêncio. Peguei um agasalho extra e me dirigi até a porta, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar no caminho e me denunciar. A FHS ficava a apenas 10 minutos da minha casa e não era nem 11hrs ainda, então eu fui caminhando até lá. Quando dei por mim eu já estava no estacionamento e de longe vi um carro prata parado com alguém encostado nele.

Eu não sei os motivos que me trouxeram até aqui, e só agora comecei a pensar no que eu realmente estava fazendo. Se eu quisesse, eu poderia ir embora, ainda tinha tempo. Pensando bem mesmo, eu deveria ir embora, eu não o conhecia. Ele poderia ser um tarado aproveitador, e eu estava indo por vontade própria até ele.

Eu sabia o que ele deveria estar pensando que ia acontecer essa noite: provavelmente um sexo selvagem no banco de trás do seu carro. Bom, se ele estava pensando que seria isso, ele estava muito enganado. Eu nunca tinha me entregado dessa forma a homem nenhum e não seria agora que eu o faria, com um completo estranho e ainda por cima sem amor.

Então porque meus pés continuavam caminhando em seu encontro? Eu não tinha respostas plausíveis. A cada passo que eu dava mais perto eu ficava. A cada passo meu coração perdia uma batida.

– Olá. – ele sorriu torto quando parei a sua frente, ele vestia mesma roupa ainda, a jaqueta de couro, a calça jeans e um tênis velho All Star.

– Olá. – respondi, sentindo minha pele esquentar. Um silêncio constrangedor pairou a nossa volta por alguns segundos.

– Então... – ele quebrou o silêncio se endireitando e ficando ereto. – Você gostaria de ir a algum outro lugar? – afirmei. – Que tal La Pushi, é uma praia aqui por perto.

– Por mim tudo bem. – falei e ele abriu a porta de seu carro para mim, com certeza tentando ser galanteador. Funcionou.

Assim que entrei no carro um cheiro gostoso me invadiu e respirei profundamente. Algo como menta, maçãs, colônia masculina e mais alguma coisa que não pude identificar. Era um cheiro que me fazia suspirar, então puxei mais uma respiração para me deliciar, eu quase podia sentir o sabor em minha língua. Quando Edward entrou e se posicionou no banco do motorista o cheiro se intensificou de uma maneira sufocante, mas muito boa. Aquele era o cheiro dele, e eu me perderia facilmente ali só para ter mais algumas boas doses do seu perfume. Ele sorriu torto em minha direção antes de dar partida no carro.

When we are together is the time of our lives

_[Quando estamos juntos é o melhor momento da nossa vida]_

We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like

_[Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa, sermos quem quisermos ser]_

Spend the weekend dancing cause when we sleep when we die

_[Passar a semana dançando por que quando dormimos nós morremos]_

Don't have to worry about nothing

_[Não se preocupe com nada,]_

We own the night! (ah-ah-oh)

_[A noite é nossa]_

We own the night!

_[A noite é nossa]_

Eu esperava que ninguém estivesse acordado. Porque eu não queria ter que explicar onde eu estava até agora, o dia já estava quase amanhecendo. Subi as escadas lentamente com minhas sandálias em mãos, o mais silenciosamente possível e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto me joguei feliz em minha cama e comecei a repassar a minha noite em mente.

Edward havia dirigido até La Pushi, durante todo o caminho ficamos em silêncio e eu era tímida demais para puxar algum assunto, mas assim que ele estacionou o carro e pude ver o mar, toda a timidez se esvaeceu.

Conversamos por um bom tempo sobre nossas vidas. Eu havia lhe contado que eu gostava muito de escrever contos e que participava de concursos na internet e que inclusive eu já havia ganhado uma vez. Em algum ponto da noite, retiramos nossos sapatos, enrolamos as barras de nossas calças e caminhamos descalços, afundando nossos pés na areia fofinha e molhando-os na beira do mar. Edward segurava minha mão e eu senti novamente a corrente elétrica. Quem visse pensaríamos que éramos um casal de apaixonados, mas não éramos. Embora eu apreciasse muito se nós fossemos.

Ele me contou um pouco sobre sua vida enquanto escavávamos deitados na areia, apenas observando as estrelas. Ele me contou como toda essa história e paixão por circos havia começado.

Seu pai, Carlisle Cullen, perdeu os pais em um acidente de carro, quando estava prestes a terminar a faculdade de veterinária e então ele perdeu tudo, casa e dinheiro, e então Carlisle vagou por um bom tempo em busca de emprego até encontrar a comitiva dos Irmãos Benesse e começou a trabalhar para o circo. Quando um dia ele viu a bela Esme, mulher do dono do circo, a famosa Encantadora de Cavalos em uma apresentação do circo. Eles se apaixonaram perdidamente um pelo outro com apenas um olhar. Era um romance proibido e eles enfrentaram muitos desafios e coisas ruins lhes aconteceram até que eles finalmente ficassem juntos. Casaram-se e tiveram dois filhos, Edward e Emmett, e montaram seu próprio circo.

Todos os trabalhadores dos Irmãos Cullen tinham empregos e vidas fora do circo, todos eram antigos amigos do casal Cullen, da época dos Irmãos Benesse e vieram trabalhar com eles de bom grado. Então sempre que a temporada de férias começava, eles fechavam seus negócios, davam tempo nos estudos, arrumavam suas bagagens e colocavam o pé na estrada para levar um pouco mais de alegria por onde passavam. E no final da temporada dividiam os lucros entre si.

Por mais impressionante que possa parecer, Edward nem uma única vez tentou me seduzir o que eu agradeci, pois eu teria me rendido em seus braços e me entregado sem reservas e faria qualquer coisa que ele me pedisse. Edward Cullen me passou uma sensação de confiança que ninguém havia conseguido em tão poucas horas antes.

Quando ele parou em frente a minha casa veio abrir a porta do carro para eu sair.

– Obrigada. – eu disse, ele estava bem a minha frente com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Adorei a noite.

– Devíamos repetir. – ele falou.

– Sim, devemos. – ele foi se aproximando lentamente e me vi presa em seu olhar, eu sabia o que aconteceria agora.

Seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus ternamente e senti o calor de seu hálito contra o meu rosto. Entreabri meus lábios para que o carinho continuasse e então ele começou a movimentar seus lábios me beijavam de uma maneira que eu nunca havia sido beijada antes. Quando nossas línguas se tocaram foi uma experiência extracorpórea, me agarrei a ele sentindo meu corpo se moldar ao seu conforme nosso beijo se aprofundava, ele apertou suas mãos em minha cintura enquanto eu puxava o cabelo de sua nunca, fazendo seu rosto se colar mais ao meu. Eu estava perdidamente presa entre ele e a porta do carro e não queria nunca mais sair dali, eu respirava com muita dificuldade e ele também, mas só nos separamos quando foi estritamente necessário respirar.

– Te vejo hoje à noite? – ele perguntou colando sua testa contra a minha.

– Sim. – fui andando trôpega e embriagada pelo seu sabor até a porta da minha casa e aqui estou eu agora, com as mãos em meus lábios ainda sentindo os seus se movimentar contra os meus, eu sorria como uma boba.

Tomei um banho me preparando para algumas poucas horas de sono, mas eu rolei incansavelmente sobre minha cama. Algo batucava em minha mente e meus dedos estavam inquietos. A história de amor que Edward havia me contado de seus pais ainda estava em minha mente. Suspirando me sentei em minha cama e puxei meu notebook para meu colo o liguei e logo comecei a digitar o que ele havia me contado. Eu poderia conversar com o casal Cullen talvez e conseguir mais informações, aquilo sim era uma história de amor intensa e renderia um ótimo romance.

It's all a blur,

_[Está escurecendo]_

It's getting late but I don't care

_[Está ficando tarde, mas eu não me importo]_

I don't know where we'll end up

_[Eu não sei aonde isso vai acabar]_

And that's okay

_[Mas tudo bem]_

Durante o resto da semana fui ao circo todos os dias e depois eu ia para a praia caminhar com Edward. Os melhores momentos dos meus dias eram todos ao lado de Edward. Agora nossos beijos estavam mais intensos e ousados, com direitos a mãos entrando dentro da camisa um do outro e a sensação de sua palma contra a minha pele sensível era algo que eu nunca havia experimentado e sentido antes. Teve um momento que Edward se preparava para tirar minha camisa, mas o impedi dizendo que eu ainda não estava preparada para aquilo, ele então sorriu e voltou a me beijar me massageando ainda por debaixo da blusa, me perdi com as sensações novamente.

Alice havia me obrigado a contar tudo a ela e ela declarou que eu estava apaixonada.

– Nada a ver Alice. – falei me sentindo desconfortável com o tema da conversa.

– Como não Bella? – Alice colocou as mãos em meus ombros, como se falasse com uma criança de cincos anos. – Seus olhos estão brilhando de um jeito...

– Alice eu não posso me apaixonar entendeu! – falei abanando suas mãos do meu ombro.

– E por que não? – a baixinha era insistente, isso eu tinha que admitir.

– Você sabe que daqui a dois meses eu vou embora certo? – olhei para ela e vi sua animação murchar um pouco.

– Mais uma razão para você aproveitar intensamente o que está sentindo. –, não era a toa que seria advogada! Ela defendia sua causa como ninguém.

– Eu só não quero ver a Bella sofrendo depois. – Jasper apareceu na porta do meu quarto, encostando-se no batente da porta.

– Eu não estou apaixonada gente! – bati pé.

– Eu reconheço os sintomas. – Jasper veio se sentar em minha cama.

– Fala isso por experiência própria? – perguntei irônica.

– É óbvio que sim. – ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Alice, que se virou para ele com um sorriso brilhante e intenso, me senti desconfortável em estar ali presenciando aquilo, não que não fosse uma coisa linda, mas aquele era um daqueles momentos únicos em que somente o casal poderia apreciar em sua magnitude.

– Bella eu e Jasper vamos a Port Angeles amanhã. – Alice disse animada. – Quero andar de balsa e tem um restaurante muito bom por lá, então voltaremos no dia seguinte ok! – e ela piscou marota para mim com um sorriso muito malicioso. Eu sabia que aquele sorriso tinha mais duplos sentidos do que qualquer palavra que ela dissesse, Alice tinha uma mente bem perva!

Fazia sol em Forks!

Fazia sol em Forks! E isso era chocante.

Isso não era comum. Eu ainda estava chocada com a visão. Fazia sol em Forks! Um lindo e brilhante sol, daqueles que te dava vontade de vestir regatinhas e bermudinhas e foi o que eu fiz. Alice e Jasper haviam saído hoje cedo e só voltariam amanhã à noite. Edward veio me buscar e disse que queria que eu conhecesse sua família.

– Você está linda. – ele disse assim que parei a sua frente, seus olhos caminhavam entre meu busto e minhas pernas e me senti corando, mas eu gostava de ser o centro de sua atenção.

– Você também. – falei. Ele vestia uma calça jeans rasgada e uma camisa branca e seu tênis All Star. A imagem do conforto. A beleza em seu significado mais puro.

Edward me levou até o circo de sua família. Eu via pessoas andando aqui e ali, conversando e sorrindo animadas, sim aquilo era uma coisa entre amigos! Paramos em frente a um trailer e Edward bateu algumas vezes na porta que foi aberta por uma mulher linda, de feições gentis, rosto em formato de coração. Ela usava um lenço na cabeça e tinha os cabelos cobres como os de Edward em uma trança sobre o ombro, seu sorriso era amável.

– Essa é sua Bella querido? – ela perguntou sorrindo e apontando para mim.

– É sim. – Edward disse sorrindo em minha direção. – Bella essa é minha mãe, a dona Esme.

– É um prazer. – sorri.

– O prazer é meu, minha querida. – ela me abraçou apertado. – Entrem acabei de assar um bolo de chocolate.

– Edward! – um homem alto veio correndo em nossa direção e parou ofegante, apoiando-se em seus joelhos respirando pesadamente.

– Fala Emm. – Edward disse.

– Um segundo. – ele ergueu um dedo para cima e puxou o ar com força e se endireitou sorrindo. – Essa é a sua Bella irmão? – ele perguntou sorrindo em minha direção, não pude deixar de notar que essa era a segunda vez que usavam o pronome possessivo 'sua' para falar de mim em relação a Edward. Eu não me incomodei, na verdade gostei mais do que se era suposto.

– Bella esse é Emmett meu irmão. – Edward nos apresentou e o grandalhão me puxou para um abraço apertado que fez o ar sumir de meus pulmões.

– Não... respirar. – ofeguei.

– Desculpa aí. – Emmett me soltou rindo constrangido.

– Emmett você vai acabar matando alguém com esses seus abraços ainda. – uma mulher loira, incrivelmente linda e perfeita, sabe daquelas que deixam seu ego e autoconfiança no chão, sim a loira em minha frente era uma dessas, mas ela tinha um sorriso amável no rosto, que fez sua beleza parecer angelical.

– Você gosta ursinha... dos meus abraços. – Emmett resmungou, a mulher corou um pouco e deu uma risadinha.

– Ei você é a sereia! – eu disse empolgada. – Adorei seu show!

– Obrigada. – ela sorriu. – Rosalie Cullen.

– Isabe...

– A Bella do Edward, eu sei, o circo inteiro sabe tudo sobre você. – ela sorriu amplamente.

– O que você queria mesmo Emmett? – Edward perguntou um pouco corado e eu dei uma risadinha achando aquilo adorável.

– Eu vim avisar que temos que dar uma revisada geral na sua moto. Encontrei um vazamento no tanque hoje mais cedo, mas já consertei... Só uma revisão de precaução mesmo.

– Esse negócio de Motoqueiro Fantasma não é meio perigoso? – perguntei e todos ali riram, agora não sei se de mim ou se para mim.

– Amor fica aí com as meninas que eu já volto. – Edward me deu um selinho e se foi, me deixando com o sorriso mais besta do mundo. Essa foi a primeira vez que ele me chamou de 'amor' e eu não deixei o fato passar. Eu o vi se afastar com seu irmão, um empurrando o outro em uma brincadeira comum entre irmãos, eu e Jasper vivamos fazendo aquilo um com o outro.

We can drive in your car, somewhere into the dark

_[Podemos dirigir em seu carro para algum lugar escuro]_

Pull over and watch the stars

_[Deitar e ver as estrelas]_

We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think

_[Nós podemos dancar, nós podemos cantar, fazer qualquer coisa]_

As long as I'm with you

_[Desde que você esteja comigo]_

– Venha Bella temos muito que conversar. – Esme me puxou para dentro do seu trailer.

Passei um tempo de qualidade ali conhecendo as mulheres da família Cullen. Não tinha como você não se envolver com elas logo de cara, era como se fossemos amigas de infância, elas eram simpáticas, gentis e muito engraçadas. Alice as adoraria.

– Edward me contou sobre a sua história com Carlisle. – eu disse e Esme sorriu largo.

– É uma boa história não é? – ela disse em tom amável.

– Renderia um bom romance – sorri – A senhora já pensou em escrever um livro com a sua história de amor?

– Não tenho talento para a escrita, – ela disse – mas com certeza eu apoiaria e ajudaria alguém com talento para escrevê-lo!

– Esme? - ouvimos batidinhas na porta e então um homem entrou ali, e pelas descrições que Edward me deu reconheci que aquele era seu pai, Carlisle Cullen.

– Querido entre. – Esme deu um sorriso brilhante para ele. – Essa é a Bella.

– Do Edward? – ele perguntou com um sorrisinho brincalhão e corei.

– A própria. – Rosalie riu.

Vi com meus próprios olhos o que Edward quis dizer sobre o amor de seus pais; e como com Alice e Jasper, você praticamente podia pegar o amor deles com as mãos de tão contagiante que era. Eu esperava encontrar um amor assim um dia, mas minha voz interior me disse que eu já havia encontrado, eu deixaria aquela informação para análises posteriores.

– Querida seus cavalos já estão prontos. – Carlisle disse.

– Ótimo. – Esme se levantou. –Venha Bella quero te mostrar o número que me fez ganhar o amor de Carlisle. – e me puxou pelas mãos em direção a grande tenda.

– Não me canso nunca de vê-la. – Carlisle suspirou admirando Esme e seus cavalos, que se rendiam aos seus encantos no picadeiro.

– É lindo mesmo. – eu disse emocionada pela beleza do número.

– Quando um Cullen se apaixona é para a vida toda. – Carlisle disse sem tirar os olhos de sua amada.

– Todos vão aplaudi-la de pé em nossa última apresentação – disse Rosalie ao nosso lado – Eles sempre aplaudem.

– Última apresentação? – me virei para ela.

– Partiremos no domingo que vem. – Rosalie me olhou com aflição.

– Só mais uma semana. – sussurrei.

Sem que ninguém me visse deslizei para fora da tenda e quando sai de lá começou a chover.

– Ótimo – bradei irritada comigo mesma – Realmente esplêndido! – Não seria Forks se não chovesse no fim das contas.

Fui embora com chuva mesmo sem me importar com mais nada. Droga, eu perderia Edward dentro de uma semana... E droga pior ainda, eu o amava!

O tempo estava como o meu dia: começou ensolarado e logo depois terminou tempestuoso. Um trovão gritou no céu, era como se o tempo mostrasse para mim como eu estava dilacerada por dentro.

– Bella! – ouvi um grito e uma buzina e apertei o passo andando mais rápido. O Volvo prata me acompanhava lentamente e o seu dono continuava a falar comigo, então o carro parou e a porta se abriu e fiquei encarando Edward, ainda sendo castigada pela chuva fria. – Entra está muito frio. – ele implorou. Quando entrei, Edward colocou carro em movimento e eu não disse nada até que o carro parou em frente a minha casa e prontamente saltei para fora.

When we are together is the time of our lives

_[Quando estamos juntos é o melhor momento da nossa vida]_

We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like

_[Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa, sermos quem quizermos ser]_

Spend the weekend dancing cause when we sleep when we die

_[Passar a semana dançando por que quando dormimos nós morremos]_

Don't have to worry about nothing

_[Não se preocupe com nada,]_

We own the night! (ah-ah-oh)

_[A noite é nossa]_

We own the night!

_[A noite é nossa]_

Enquanto eu caminhava até a porta de entrada me senti sendo puxada para trás.

– Não vai me dizer o que aconteceu? – Edward perguntou.

– Uma semana! – solucei e ouvi-o praguejar alto.

– Eu te amo. – ele ergueu meu rosto em direção ao seu. Seus olhos estavam desesperados.

– Eu te amo. – repeti jogando tudo para o alto. Eu viveria aquilo enquanto pudesse.

Não sei bem como tudo começou, mas nos beijávamos com desespero, com ânsia por muito mais. Edward me abraçava por trás e distribuía beijos do meu ombro a minha nuca, enquanto eu lutava bravamente com a fechadura da porta tentando não me perder em sensações. Quando finalmente estávamos dentro da sala foi que a loucura realmente começou.

A sala ainda estava alaranjada pelo sol que brilhava juntamente com a chuva que martelava incansavelmente contra as janelas. Nós nunca chegamos ao meu quarto. Nossos corpos se chocavam completamente nus de encontro ao do outro em uma confusão de peles quentes, uma explosão de gemidos e gritos de prazer, enquanto as gotas de chuva se misturavam ao suor de prazer de nossos corpos. O som molhado de nossos corpos se unindo era torturante e pude sentir em meu âmago a explosão de prazer chegando. Apertei-me mais contra o corpo de Edward, afundando minhas unhas em suas costas e um grito mudo escapou de meus lábios em um frenesi de prazer.

– Amo você. –Edward disse com a cabeça enterrada em meu pescoço, nossos corpos ainda conectados. Eu não queria nunca que nos separássemos.

Nothing lasts forever

_[Nada dura para sempre]_

Let's live it up when we're together

_[Vamos curtir enquanto estivermos juntos]_

Nothing lasts forever

_[Nada dura para sempre]_

So let's live it up, just do whatever

_[Vamos curtir e fazer qualquer coisa]_

– Bella essa é a coisa mais louca que você já fez! – Jasper disse me abraçando enquanto eu me despedia dele e de Alice.

– Eu sei – falei sorrindo – mas eu quero viver isso.

– O pai e a mãe vão enlouquecer quando chegarem aqui semana que vem e não te encontrarem – Jasper balançou a cabeça sorrindo meio abobalhado.

– Sei disso também.

– Vai ser feliz amiga. – Alice me abraçou apertado.

– Eu vou – olhei para Edward que me esperava lindamente encostado em seu Volvo.

_5 Anos depois..._

Naquele verão segui com a família Cullen por onde foram e nunca fui tão feliz na vida. Uma semana depois de estar na estrada com Edward recebi uma ligação furiosa do meu pai que ficou citando a minha irresponsabilidade e os riscos que eu corria com a minha imprudência. E também uma ligação histérica da minha mãe pedindo que eu a colocasse a par de tudo.

Quando o verão acabou eu sabia muito bem o que fazer. Transferi minha matricula de Yale para a Universidade de Nova York e mudei meu curso também. Fui morar com Edward e me formei em literatura, um ano depois de morando juntos Edward me pediu em casamento.

Não ganhei o concurso de histórias do TwiContest que eu havia participado, mas aquilo não me fez desistir e não me impediu de continuar lutando. Três anos depois eu tinha o meu primeiro romance publicado, onde eu relatei a história de amor de Esme e Carlisle Cullen. Surpresa mesmo foi quando produtores de cinema me procuraram para adaptar meu livro em filme!

Daqui a uma semana o circo Irmãos Cullen partiria para mais uma temporada de férias e eu estava de quatro meses esperando meu segundo filho com Edward.

Edward revisava a sua motocicleta e eu o observava sorrir satisfeito enquanto apontava e nomeava o nome das peças para nossa filhinha Reneesme - seu nome foi em homenagem a nossas mães - e quando Edward percebeu que era observado se levantou e veio sorrindo em minha direção.

– Senhora Cullen. – ele me abraçou.

– Senhor Motoqueiro Fantasma – anos depois eu ainda zombava de seu 'nome artístico', que eu vim a descobrir que foi idéia de Emmett, só podia ser mesmo!

– E você que tem medo de palhaços? – ele riu.

– É porque eles são demoníacos. – sussurrei envergonhada.

– Eu sei disso amor – ele disse e eu ergui a cabeça olhando-o confusa. – Que foi?

– Por que nunca me disse?

– Porque eu queria parecer forte para você caso você tivesse que enfrentar um palhaço algum dia – eu não podia acreditar ele viveu a vida toda em um circo e tinha medo de palhaços?

– Não seja besta. – falei. –Não te condeno por ter medo, palhaços são...

– Feios e maus. – disse Nessie, que foi apelidada por seu tio com o nome do monstro do lago Ness. Ela pulou para o colo de Edward.

– Você também? – gemi balançando a cabeça.

– Não tem jeito amor, somos uns medrosos. – Edward riu.

– E eu amo vocês. – olhei intensamente para meus dois amores ali em minha frente e acariciei minha barriga.

– Eu também. – Nessie nos abraçou pelo pescoço.

– E eu também. – Edward colocou sua mão sobre a minha em minha barriga e me deu seu melhor sorriso torto.

Aquilo era muito mais do que um amor de verão, era um amor para a vida toda.

When we are together is the time of our lives

_[Quando estamos juntos é o melhor momento da nossa vida]_

We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like

_[Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa, sermos quem quisermos ser]_

Spend the weekend dancing cause when we sleep when we die

_[Passar a semana dançando por que quando dormimos nós morremos]_

Don't have to worry about nothing

_[Não se preocupe com nada,]_

We own the night!

[A noite é nossa!]


End file.
